


Home for our love

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Blade of Marmora Leader Keith (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Lancemas 2019, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Parents Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pregnancy, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Lance (Voltron), ftm mlm writer, just happy s8 divergence future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith and Lance both miss their family when away from home for missions and work, and their love thrives the most when together.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	Home for our love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back before Christmas for Lancemas week with the Home/Family prompts, but I never got around to editing until today. I'm having some difficult feelings about canon settings at this point in time, so I wanted to share it now before I never do when I'd put a lot of time and love into this. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Special thanks to Raiya for helping me decide on the kids' names.

As small beeps sounded from the speaker, Keith tapped his fingers impatiently. He knew intergalactic calls could be delayed and sometimes, he just caught a bad timing. That didn’t stop him from feeling anxious to _finally_ see his loved ones greet him, their faces lit up with the same excitement he felt. He _missed_ them, missed the home he and Lance had built together, with the love for each other and for their love to fill every corner.

Ever since their daughter was born, he had mixed feelings about interstellar missions. As a leader of the Blade, it was inevitable to join important flights now and then. It had been easy to take Lance along, seamlessly integrate him into the Blade’s routine; his charms and talents boosting their efficiency. With a toddler, however, that required more thought.

Finally, the call was answered and Keith was _so_ ready to see Lance’s beautiful face. What greeted him instead were tiny fingers covering half of the screen.

Keith chuckled under his breath. He was so used to Lance rushing to answer the call when it was just the two of them; when their daughter was still too young. But, of course, she was old enough now to maneuver tech on her own—and had always been just as excited to greet her dad as her papá was.

The fingers moved to make way for an adorable upturned nose dusted with freckles and finally, her whole face and the dark curls framing it. Keith always said she was as beautiful as her papá, though Lance claimed she looked like her dad. It must’ve been the indigo eyes and tiny mullet.

“Daddy!” Estrella beamed.

“Hey, my little sunshine girl,” Keith greeted her. His voice was as soft as when he spoke to Lance, but a different nuance he reserved for kids. “Where’s your papá?”

“He got distracted, so I beat him.” A toothy grin—she got the competitiveness from both of them. She turned her face to call into the house, her voice as effective as Lance’s. _“Papá! Dad’s here!”_

Keith thought he heard a gasp and the hurried shuffle of footsteps from another room, though maybe it was his brain filling the gaps that tech couldn’t deliver. Finally, his husband greeted him on the screen: beautiful as ever, a meadow of sunflower and dandelion turned human. “Keith!” Hearing his voice felt so good. “I kept myself occupied while waiting, I got so distracted I didn’t hear your call.”

“That’s okay, sweetheart.” Keith chuckled. His eyes caught the tiny onesie in Lance’s hand. He raised a curious eyebrow. “Isn’t that a bit too small for her now?”

“Mmm, it is.”

“He’s digging through _all_ my baby stuff!” Estrella chimed in. “I think he wants to give it to all the babies in space!”

“Well, they might not fit all toddlers out there, but our job’s helping everyone in need.”

“Who said anything about giving stuff away?” Lance laughed with a twinkle in his eyes. “Let’s just say I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?” Keith’s eyes widened, just for a fraction, as the dots connected. “Whatever could it be?”

“Now wouldn’t you like to know?” Lance smiled. “When you’re back home, okay?”

He laughed. “I can’t wait.”

“You’re back soon, right?” Estrella asked, unaware of the meaning behind their exchange.

“ _Very_ soon,” Keith replied. “We’ve just departed, en route to Earth.” His daughter squealed happily, his husband beamed, and Keith was flooded with warmth. It felt so good to call home when he was away, just seeing their faces and chatting about their day, smiling back at them with all the love and affection he felt.

And when he _finally_ returned home, still wearing his Blade’s uniform, he spun Estrella around in front of the house. He wrapped his arms around Lance and kissed him gently.

“So, what’s the surprise?” he asked in a whisper.

Lance beamed warmly and brightly at once, rivaling the sunflower-dandelion meadow and the sun itself. “We’re gonna be parents again.”

Keith laughed as he pulled Lance closer. “That’s an amazing gift.”

“I thought you’d think so.”

Their little family: slowly growing.

Lance sighed when he was back in the hotel room. With the extra weight he carried, the comfy armchair sure was welcome. He only spent a brief time in the bathroom and changing out of his uniform, and smiled as he sat down. Keith deserved a nice souvenir for no doubt having made sure the Garrison would organize a room like this for him.

Most of the time, it’d only been Keith who was away on a mission—especially long-term. But once in a while, Lance had to travel for a couple of days; whenever they assigned him to recruit in school districts further away than a day trip. Even staying in the country, even if it was for less than a week, Lance missed the comfort of _Home_. He missed falling asleep in his husband’s arms, he missed playing with their daughter, and he missed mealtime together.

It was time for a call before resting up.

“Papá!”

“Lance!”

Two voices greeted him right at the same time, barely a second after the call went through. Lance huffed a laugh, holding one hand up to his cheek. He wished he could take a photo of the precious sight: Keith sitting on the sofa, Estrella in his arm, both of them beaming at him from lopsided lips. Kosmo, no doubt, was lounging right nearby.

Keith always said Estrella was as beautiful as him. Yet, whenever Lance looked at her, he saw his husband’s indigo eyes: the same fierceness, the same love. She would grow up just as strong. A fighter. She had both his and Keith’s features, and he was so proud.

“Did you sit ready and waiting in front of the screen the whole time?” he asked, smiling back at them.

“Maybe we did.” Keith laughed. “We miss you, honey.”

“And I miss _you_ , my darlings. Is everything alright at the house?”

“Sure.”

“Dad didn’t burn down the kitchen!” Estrella chimed in.

“Yeah, and I warmed up the amazing meals you cooked for us in advance.” Keith laughed again. “We had a bunch of eggs for breakfast, though.”

“Eggs and sausages _and_ bacon!” Estrella pumped her fist. “And then we played soccer in the park.”

Lance joined in the laughter. The familiar banter felt _so good_ when they were apart. “That sounds like a fun morning. You _do_ need your proteins and exercise.”

“It was _super_ fun!”

“It _was_ super fun.” Keith smiled. “How are you, sweetheart? Are you able to rest up?”

Keith could never hide the worried glint in his eyes. Lance knew he wasn’t much better. He longed to reach for his cheeks, to kiss the corner of his lips. He longed for the huff of laughter as Keith would angle their faces for a full kiss, gentle, but passionate.

“I’m fine,” he replied with a smile. “I just got back and got cozy in the armchair.”

“You _just_ got back?”

“Maybe I was a little impatient to talk to you.”

Keith chuckled. “Just like we were. Well, sitting in a cozy armchair for a call home sounds pretty relaxing. Especially wearing a—wait a minute, isn’t that _my_ jacket? I thought something was missing.”

“It’s absolutely relaxing, trust me.” He sighed. “The only thing better than that is sitting there and snuggling with you. Which is why I may or may not have snatched your jacket for the trip.”

“We can snuggle up tomorrow and then you can tell me all about the kids you met.” Keith smiled warmly. “Wanna hear about our soccer adventures while you lie back and relax?”

“Oh, yes, I wanna hear _all_ about what you’ve been up to.” Lance smiled. “Can you give me a minute? I wanna get comfy on the bed first. It’s gonna be an early morning for the travel back home.”

“Of course, sweetheart. Let us know when you’re ready.”

“I did _so_ many cool tricks!” Estrella piped up.

Lance laughed softly as he stood to walk to the bed. “You have to tell me all about it.”

He settled against the pillows and pulled the comforter up to his belly. And he listened to their recount with a smile on his face. He laughed at all the right places and praised both for their cool tricks.

“We all have to go play together this weekend,” he said.

Both Keith and Estrella grinned at him. Estrella went on to babble about playing fetch with Kosmo and drawing spaceships and lions and oceans. Lance listened with a content smile and felt so warm watching Keith ruffle her hair, smiling just as sweetly. They always made sure to show her how loved she was, how proud they were, that they cared about what she had to tell. Just like they’ve shown each other for all these years, ever since their love had started to blossom from their early days of rivalry.

Later, he fell asleep feeling warm and content, overflowing with love.

And when he finally arrived home, Keith was waiting on the front porch, Estrella in his arms, walking down to meet him in the middle. Lance put his suitcase down and opened his arms wide for a hug.

“My jacket, huh?” Keith whispered in his ear.

Lance merely kissed the corner of his lips.

Keith took his suitcase and led the way. Lance freshened up and finally, he could settle on their living room couch; legs propped up to rest his feet. Estrella was lying on the carpet nearby, crayons scattered around, Kosmo at the ready to fetch any that rolled out of reach. He watched her while waiting for his husband to join him with afternoon snacks.

When Keith sat down by his side, he kissed him softly. “Now, I wanna hear all about what you’ve been up to.”

“Visited a couple of schools, talked in front of the classes, let them play the simulations.” Lance laughed. “Still feels surreal I’m doing what _Shiro_ did back then. Me, a face to represent the Garrison and recruit cadets.”

“You’re _perfect_ for the job. An amazing pilot, a paladin and hero. You’re charming and can pull people in.” Keith kissed his cheek, then chuckled. “Plus, your face is pretty. That’s a bonus.”

“I’m amazed you only added that as the bonus.” Lance huffed fondly, then smiled. “I met some great kids. Some of them never knew they might have a talent for flying. Others have dreamed of it their whole lives.”

“I bet you’ll see a bunch of them again soon.”

“Mmm, whether in _my_ class or any of the other fields.” He sighed. “After my break. It’s time for that soon.”

“Lucky Garrison that they have some competent backup instructors for when their best man is out of order.”

“You’re a charmer, aren’t you?” Lance laughed softly and cupped Keith’s cheek. “I love you.”

Keith leaned in to kiss him, a gentle brush of lips. “I love you.”

Summer was family vacation time. It was just a short trip to the oceanside, but the change of scenery they needed.

They had a picnic blanket and plenty of snacks and drinks and anything they needed. Estrella and Leo were playing in the sand just a pace away, Kosmo sitting at the ready to protect. Lance and Keith were comfortable on the blanket, with Lance resting against his husband’s chest.

He felt warm watching their children play. Estrella was never tired of playing with her baby brother, always looking out for him. Their family albums held many precious moments to look at again and again. Leo had Keith’s black hair and Lance’s blue eyes. He was small and a easy to start crying, but a perfect child. They cherished him with all the love they could give.

Lance sighed softly and leaned his head against a warm shoulder.

Keith kissed his hair. “Everything okay?”

“Perfect.” Lance smiled and reached up to run his fingers through Keith’s fringe. His hair was now long enough for a ponytail over his shoulder—and a delight to look at as ever. “Just thinking about how much I love my family.”

“Funny, I’m thinking the same thing.”

“We have a wonderful family.” He lowered his hand; Keith was at the ready to hold it. Lance smiled at their matching rings; red and blue. “I have the most handsome husband and amazing children. I feel so lucky.”

“I have the most beautiful husband and amazing children.” Keith guided their joined hands up to his face and kissed Lance’s knuckles. “If you’d told me this was gonna be my life back when I was a teen, I wouldn’t have believed it.”

“Lucky life proved you wrong, huh?”

“I’m thankful for it every day.”

“Me too.”

He angled his face for a soft kiss. The rush of the waves, a toddler’s happy squeal, a little girl’s laughter—music in Lance’s ears. After a moment of content silence, he said, “The workshop for teaching starts soon.”

“The Garrison has sent me all the material.”

“You talked with Kolivan?”

“Yup. He already knew how reluctant I was to be on the field ever since we had the news about Estrella.” He sighed. “There’s nothing wrong with it, everyone knows I love it. And I mean, _I_ was the one who restructured the Blade as a charity organization. But growing up without my mom, later learning she would’ve stayed if it wasn’t to protect the universe… I always knew I’d want to be with my family. I don’t _have to_ be on missions.”

“There are many ways to lead the Blade without leaving Earth.”

“And we finally figured out the perfect way to sell that.”

“Combining your skills as a leader, how good you are with kids, your prowess on the field, _and_ the search for recruits.”

“I suppose we should’ve done this from the start, but I _was_ reluctant to be black paladin way back.” Keith laughed under his breath. “Not surprising I ignored the possibility I might be a good teacher.”

“But you see it now and that’s what matters. It’ll be much easier to balance parent time too. We need a lot of that at the rate we’re going.” He laughed softly. “I love being a stay-at-home dad, but I miss my students after a while.”

“And the classroom misses you. You’re an amazing teacher.” Keith feathered a kiss to his hair. “The Garrison is lucky to have you.”

“It will be sweet, being able to teach together, even if we’re in different classes.” Lance smiled. “You might teach our kids one day. They _are_ Marmora legacies after all, just like you.”

“Still strange my Galra genes don’t show visibly while, apparently, I’ve always had the Galra fighter spirit.” He huffed. “I mean, I have purple eyes, and my teeth grew kinda pointy. Maybe I’ll still turn purple. Maybe you’ll give birth to a purple baby one day.”

“We’ll just have to wait and see, huh?” Lance looked up at Keith’s twinkling eyes. He smiled. “You’re the perfect role model for them, _our_ kids and other part Galra kids.”

“Just like _you_ are a perfect role model so many kids can look up to because you’re just like them.”

“It feels good to be able to help. It feels good to help shape the future generation, help them find their paths.”

“And when our kids are old enough, years down the line, we can go on missions again.

“Helping people throughout the universe. Together.”

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Connect with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can also find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
